The present disclosure relates generally to power efficient display devices and, more specifically, to automatic current limit (ACL) control that reduces an overall power consumption in organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices generate light in response to an electronic signal, such that an OLED display device generates a brighter light in response to a larger electronic signal (e.g., current). As such, the OLED display consumes a high amount of power when rendering bright images on the OLED display. Similarly, the OLED display also consumes a high amount of power when rendering images with a high proportion of white pixels (e.g., mimicking the appearance of a book page or a sheet in a word processing document) or when raising an overall luminance of the OLED display in order to improve viewing in bright environments. In addition to being an inefficient use of power, this use of high power in OLED displays can be detrimental to the performance of the OLED displays. For instance, the high power use reduces battery life and can lead to problems with thermal heating of the electronic device attached to the OLED display.
Although the conventional automatic current limit (ACL) circuits may provide some power savings in OLED displays, the resulting image rendered by the display device may be objectionable to a viewer. For example, in a photographic image, or an application that relies on realistic rendering of the colors and luminance levels of an image, the application of the conventional ACL approach may reduce the overall luminance of the displayed image making it difficult to discern subtle differences in colors of the displayed image, and reducing the quality of the image rendered on the OLED display.